


Breakup

by ShotaLife



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball) is a Bitch, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLife/pseuds/ShotaLife
Summary: I am having TONS of fun with this! I will try to make content daily.





	1. Chapter 1

Goku had flew away, crying about what he had seen Chi Chi doing.

It was a normal night at the son family house:Goku was training,Gohan was studying,and Chi Chi was being a bitch.

But then it happened

Goku was going to bed earlier than usual because he sprained his ankle during training. He opened the door of his bedroom to see Chi Chi with another man.

Chi Chi: "Ohh yes DADDY! Faster, Faster, Fas-"Chi Chi had seen Goku at the door, tears forming.

"Look Goku it's not what you think."Chi Chi said, panicking, hoping that he don't do anything rash.

"Why are you cheating on me Chi Chi?"Goku whimpered. Goku was already sad that his son, his flesh and blood, couldn't interact with his own father. Now this? Golu needed time to think. He opened the window and flew away.

"No! Goku! Wait!" Chi Chi screamed.


	2. Recuperation

Goku didn't know where to go, or what to do.His mind was spinning.'What should I do? Why would she do this! Did anybody else know of this?'He asked these questions, knowing there was no valid answer Goku thought he had to clear his mind but didn't know how to do so. He decided a battle would make him feel better. He instant transmissioned to Vegeta.

 

                             Vegeta's POV

I was in the shower, peacefully washing myself. Then all of a sudden Kakarot appeared in front of me. I screamed, suprised at the fact that Kakarot was in front of me while I was naked.

"What's up Veget-AHHHHHHHHH!"Kakarot screamed and instant transmissioned away again.

I was speechless. I swore that when i got out of this shower, Kakarot will pay.

                               Goku's POV

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD"I was sprinting away. I saw Vegeta naked. He is gonna kill me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having TONS of fun with this! I will try to make content daily.


	3. Forgiveness

Goku turns around to see Vegeta flying in ssj form."SHIT!" Goku said. He was surprised how fast Vegeta got out of the shower.

Goku decided to stop and talk it out. He waited for Vegeta to land. "Vegeta, I know you're mad about the shower incident, but forgive me."Goku said.

"Oh? And why should I?" Vegeta asked, cocking his head. Goku was hesitant to say anyrhing. He sighed,"Because...Chi Chi cheated on me. I thought a fight would make me feel better so I came to you and.....yeah." Vegeta looked at Goku suspiciously. "You know,"Vegeta said in a seductive allure," There's better ways of apologizing."

Goku was confused. "What do you mean?"he questioned. He was a confused, and frankly, a little scared. Vegeta growled, " Dammit you really are a dumbass. I mean sex."  
"SEX!?!?!?!!?"Goku exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not getting much feedback but I will still make chapters.


	4. Tape -SMUT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and vegeta make a sex tape for revenge and, a little, for fun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My streak is broken..... AND this will not be SUPER sexual (get it?) But it will have some things in it. Not extreme hardcore yaoi.

" Yes, sex!", Vegeta exclaimed. "It can also be a tape, so when Chi Chi watches TV she'll see it!" "But Vegeta..." Goku said," You're still married to Bulma." Goku knew he could never betray Bulma. "Well I heard that the blue-haired harpy had sex with Yamcha." Vegeta said, waiting for goku to reply. Goku thought for a moment. 'Chi Chi had sex, yes , but was it with a man? Probably. So doing it with Vegeta won't be 100% wrong.'

"Okay, Vegeta who is gonna top."Goku said, hoping it was himself. Vegeta smiled triumphantly, "Well ME of course!" Vegeta grabbed a phone from his sew-on pocket, turned on the video recorder, and positioned it on a rock. "Let's get this over with." Vegeta and Goku said at the same time. Once they realised what just happened, both turned and blushed furiously.

Vegeta ripped off is spandex suit to see the 10' rod he was packing. Goku gasped, realising that his ( Which was a mere 8.5) was smaller than Vegeta's. Goku kneeld down and began to suck. As to Vegeta's surprise, Goku was actually amazing at sucking. Vegeta wondered HOW Goku was so good. Vegeta shook off the thought after Goku licked inside the head. Vegeta moaned, the pleasure sent him into overdrive, and cummed in Goku's mouth. 

"Yuck Vegeta next time give me a warning!" Goku complained. Vegeta smiled devilishly. "Oh so there's gonna be a next time huh?" He said. Goku face became redder than a tomato. "I don't know maybe..." Goku mumbled.

"What was that Kakarot?" Vegeta said. Goku said in a squeaky loud voice, " Oh nothing that you need to know GOTTA GO BYE!" Goku instant transmissioned away. Vegeta grumbled, " Damn instant transmission, always ruining shit."


	5. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies

Sorry I haven't made any chapters lately! I have writers block and it's annoying


	6. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is talking to King Kai.

Goku was resting beside a tree. "I guess this is my home now." Goku sighed. He wished that some of this day never happened.

""What's wrong, Goku?"" He heard King Kai's voice in his head. ""Oh. Hey King Kai."" Goku said? Thought? F**k it. ""I was just reading a book of jokes and I wanted to check on you."" King Kai thought? "" Can I live with you, King Kai?"" Goku thought? King Kai paused for a moment. Then burst into laughter. Goku was confused. ''''Goku. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I'M GONNA LET YOU LIVE WITH ME?!?!?!?!? YOU GOT ME KILLED!'''' Then he began laughing again. Goku chuckled in his mind ''''Okay King Kai. I got you next time West Kai pranks you.'''' King Kai stopped laughing. ''''NO WAIT GO-'''' King Kai was cut off.

Goku made up his mind. He flew to Bulma's house to ask her to let him live with them.

 

 


	7. PLEEEEEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku is begging Bulma to let him live at her house.

Goku flew to Bulma's house, going through the door instead if using instant transmission. He knocked, and you could hear running, someone falling, swearing, and stomping. "What do you- oh. Hey Goku!" Bulma said and Goku remembered what Vegeta said about Bulma.  _'Would Bulma do something like that? Nahhhhhh, Vegeta is just superstitious.'_ Goku stopped his thought and said hey to Bulma. "So, what makes you come around these parts?", Bulma asked, and Goku told her the story. He started crying halfway through. "And I was wondering if I could live with you guys for a few months." Goku said, and wiped his face with his arm (gross). As soon as he finished talking, Bulma said with a straight face, ''No." "Thanks Bulma I knew you wo-wait what?" Goku was taken aback. Bulma stood up and said, "Just ask Beerus or something, you won't get much training done here, since Vegeta stated that he will be in the Gravity Room for the rest of the week, every month. Goku thought and started, but Bulma shot him down. "No, you can't go with him. He'll get riled up and blow the whole room up again. Goku thought again. "No I can't make another room. It'll take a long time, and I'm trying to take care of a baby." Goku frowned, but replied with, "I don't need training, I have plot armour." Goku said. Bulma thought for a moment. "We're having steak for dinner, you can have the room upstairs to the right of Bulla's room." Goku beamed and ran upstairs. "This is the closet!" "I know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get someone/become preggers unless you are rich.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fanfic


End file.
